Thomas and the 70th Anniversary of the Railway Series
by JMario212
Summary: It was a exciting time on the Island of Sodor as the engines celebrate 70th Anniversary of the RWS and they do it by making a new station to honor Reverend W. Awdry and his son Christopher Awdry. Meanwhile James has a secret that he kept for so many years. What could it be? Note: Special thanks to tate310 for suggesting this idea
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of England and the Isle of Man, there is an island between them. It's called Sodor and on Sodor there are rivers, streams, and lot's of trees were bird sang. There also a windmill, a coal mine, and a dock where people can vist there. There also something else that is unique about the island. It has lot's and lot's of railway lines where on the island has many different engines old or new. The island is very populer for the engines on the railway which is known as the North Western Railway. There are many differenet stations and other destinations to visit there. The railway is currently run by Sir Stephen Topham Hatt who is also known as the Fat Controller. He makes sure everything runs like clockwork. The island is also very populer thanks to a man known as Reverend Wilbert Vere Awdry. He wrote the railway series which was originally bedtime stories for his sick two year son who had the measles. Then he publish his stories and since then, they help made the Island of Sodor very populer. And when Reverend W. Awdry died, his son Christopher Awdry continue writing and publishing the railway series. And since then, the island became a very famous place to visit. Also the island became so busy, that the Fat Controller purchase many more engines to help out with the work. The Fat Controller would even go visit other railways to have the manger of each different railway let him borrow engines to help out with the extra work. There are also many other kinds of vehicles that help out like road vehicles, cranes, boats, and flying vehicles. Each of them are very useful just like the engines. And each of them is important to the island. Because without one of them, the island would be in a bad state instead of how it is now.

One day, the Fat Controller gather as many engines as he can at Knapford station. " I know you all are wondering why I gather you here." he started. " I have an important annoucement. We will start work on a new station that will also housed the history of this railway and to honor the man and his son that made this railway populer which is none other than Reverend W Awdry and his son Christopher Awdry for the 70th Anniversary of the Railway Series." The engines were surprised and excited. " Now this will be a big project to do, so we need everyones help as much as we can, so I've arrange other engines from the other railways to work hard for the celebration that will come in two months. And when that day comes, I will have Thomas, Edward, Gordon, and Wilbert pull me, the mayor, and the party guest to the new station." Gordon and Thomas were delighted, but Edward seemed unsure. " Oh I don't know sir. I'm very honored, but do you really want an old engine like me to help take the guests to the party?" Edward questioned him. The Fat Controller replied kindly back to him. " Yes Edward. I want you to help take the guests the mayor, and me to the new station. The reason why is becuase you're actully important to the Awdry family. You were one of the first engines to appear in W. Awdry's first book that he wrote. So your important too." But Edward was still unsure. " Oh come on Edward." said Percy excitedly " You can do it." " Percy is right Edward." said Thomas." You're very important to this railway. Your the first engine to have their own story in the Railway Series, so please Edward do it for us, for the Fat Controller, and for this Railway?" Edward thought about it. Then he replied back. " Very well then. It will be my pleasure to help take the guests to the new station." " Then it's settled then." answered the Fat Controller. " Now will start constrution tomarrow, so be prepared." And with that, the Fat Controller went into his office while the engines went back to work. The engines were excited. They're going to see many different engines, road vehicles, and so on.

All the engines were happy. All but James. He was feeling sad. There's gotta be lots and lots of visitors like the Flying Scotsman and Mallard. He had a twin that appeared in the first book of the Railway series. He only appeared one time and was never again mentioned. He came to the island for a spare engine for the extra work. He was one the engines who tried to push Henry out of the tunnel the other was Thomas. He soon left after all the hard work was done. He was never heard of again and James was worried something bad happened to him. He wanted to tell the other engines and the Fat Controller, but all of them were so excited about the celebration that he didn't want wanna spoil their excitement about the 70th anniversary of the Railway Series because he thinks it will cause the others to be worry about the red engine and he wasn't sure if the Fat Controller will help with this problem. He was very worried that the Fat Controller would just ignore this and that he only cares for the characters that are only well know to people. He was scared about this thought. Edward noticed James' feelings. He was curious about this. " Hm James looks sad. I'll talk to him sometime soon." he said to himself as he went back to work. Soon the engines were back at Tidmouth Sheds talking happily about the celebration. " This is gonna so exciting." Percy told Thomas. " I agree Percy." repied Thomas excitedly "This will be an exciting celebration. To celebrate the 70th Anniversary of the Railway Series." And all the engines agreed without noticing a very sad James in the sheds.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the construction of the new station is underway. The Fat Controller contacted Miss Jenny Packard to help with the constrution. So the Pack came to the construction sight. It was filled with overgrown wildlife, old abandon buildings, and lots and lots of ballast. " Boy Alfie." Jack told his friend. " This is sure gonna be the biggest construction project we ever done." " I agree Jack." replied Alfie." This is gonna be the biggest construction project we ever done before." " I know the reason why." said Kelly as he rolled by them. " According to Miss Jenny, we are needed to help construct a new sation for the 70th anniversary of the railway series." " That's right Kelly." said Miss Jenny as she came to the Pack. " I just got a call from the Fat Controller that we are here to help construct a new station for celebrating the 70th anniversary of the railway series. " " But why are celebrating a book series." question Jack curiously. " Yay why are we celebrating a book. Doesn't it sound plain and boring." said a grumpy Max. " Yay it doesn't sound like an exciting event to celebrate." put in a grumpy Monty. " Well." sternly started Kelly. " The railway series is very important for this railway. Without it this railway would never become famous and come to the island we all know and all have to thank Rev W Awdry and his son for making them." " Well done Kelly. You make a mother proud. That's exactly the reason why the railway series is important for Sodor. Because with it, this island wouldn't come to be. " said Miss Jenny. " Now down to business. Our first job is to clear away the derby's here. Then the work men will put in the railway tracks so that the engines can help. We're also gonna have help from other vehicles so this constrution project is big. We're gonna get all the help we can get for this celebration. So we must have dilly-dallering right you two." she said looking at the twin dumptracks sternly when she said that last sentence. " Yes Miss Jenny." the two twin dumptrucks replied sadly.

So the pack started to get to work. Byron cleared the rocks while Jack, Alfie, Oliver ( the excavator ), and Ned scoop up the rocks and put them into Max and Monty. Then the two dumptrucks took the rocks someplace else. Then when the rocks were clear, Byron smoothen the planned areas where then Patrick uses his concrete to make the roads and when the concrete is soft enough, Buster would help smoothen the concrete for the roads while the workmen smoothen the station platform. Finally the workmen put in the railway tracks big, narrow, and small. In no time at all, some of the engines, big, narrow, and small, started to use the tracks along with some of the road vehicles. The pack were relive to get even more help from others. " It's about time we get more help." complained Max. " I could bearly hold any more dirt in me." " I agree." put in Monty. " And it was also so hard to avoid racing around even though we were warned by Miss Jenny." " Well at least it was like a challenge to go slow and steady." joked Buster. The two dumptrucks just mumbled to themselves as they continued to work.

On the railway lines, Thomas,Percy, Skarlory, Peter Sam, Mike, and Rex were the first engines to take shifts of taking trucks filled with any dirt and other derbies away to somplace else and bringing some suppiles to the construction site for the day. Since the railway lines was not completly finish yet, only two engines at the time can do the job at the time. Two more railway tracks for each different size were still being constructed. Thomas was bringing some empty trucks to the site, when he decide to talk to his friends. " Hi Jack." he spoke to Jack the frontloader. " How is the construction work here." " It's been hard with the tough work we've been doing here. We have to clear the derbies here and knock some of the old buildings down which it was fun for us." Thomas still didn't understand why the pack like to demolish old buildings. Jack could understand why Thomas still dosen't understand why they like to demolish old buildings, but he continued to talked. " Anyway it's so exciting for doing this construction project. I think this is as exciting as the Great Waterton construction project." " Yes I agree. It would be like the Sodor Day celebration, but this is more important then that." he said . " Yeah I know that it's very important Kelly told us a couple of weeks ago." anwsered Jack while he loaded some dirt into Thomas' trucks. " Plus I think it's funny to see Max and Monty try to perfectly work without racing around. Just look at them." Max and Monty were coming by slowly and carefully while they mumbled. " Must resist racing. Must resist racing. Must resist racing." they said to each other quietly. " Ha that really is funny. Well I gotta go now. Nice talking to you again good bye Jack." Thomas said as he left with his loaded trucks. "Good bye Thomas." Jack replied back and with that, Thomas left with his loaded trucks. Jack was digging up loads of dirt and loading them into Max and Monty with Alfie, when he can see the two small railway engines Rex and Mike collecting the loaded trucks that the workmen were loading. Since the excavaters and other digger's load of dirt is too big for the small engines, the workmen help loaded up the small trucks for the Arlesdale engines. " Hey Alfie."Jack asked Alfie " Yes Jack."Alfie replied back. " Do you ever see engines that small?" he questioned "No no I haven't." answered back Alfie. " Well how about we go talk to them." " Hmmm well okay. Besides we're finish loading the dirt into Max and Monty anyway." answered Alfie just as he put his last load into Monty. And so the two best friends went over to the small railway engines.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Alfie were making their way towards the two small railway engines that are working for the day. Since the two diggers are finish digging and loading the dirt into Max and Monty the troublesome dumptrucks, they decide to come and talk to them for they never met the really small engines. They only met engines on the main line and on the narrow gauge line, but never on the small railway line. So the two friends decided to talk to Rex and Mike.

They run smoothly and carefully along the construction site as they made their way towards them. They came to the small railway line just as Rex and Mike came back with more small trucks for the workmen to load more dirt in. Rex and Mike were surprise to see the two big diggers come to them. " Hello there." greeted the two friends. " I'm Jack the frontloader and this is my best friend Alfie the excavator." said Jack. " Well we know what you two are obviously." said a rude Mike thinking that the two diggers were making fun of them not knowing what kind of vehicles they are. " Mike be nice to them. They're just being polite." Rex said sternly at Mike for rude to Jack and Alfie. " Oh sorry Rex." apologized Mike. " Sorry you two he can be that sometimes. Anyways hello you two I'm Rex and this is Mike. We work on the Arlesdale railway." said Rex nicely. " The Arlesdale Railway?" the two excavators questioned. " Yes the Arlesdale Railway." answered Rex. " It's a railway line where it runs from Arlesburgh along the old route of the Mid Sodor Railway to Arlesdale." " We heard all about the Mid Sodor Railway." said Alfie " We heard many tales from the Mainline and Skarlory engines when we work with them. They are very intersting stories." " Yes indeed." agreed Rex. " Tales from a old railway line that you use to work can be know we have some stories from our old line. Would you two like to hear it? " " Yes." answered the two excavators excitedly. " We would like to hear it." " Very well then." replied Rex. " Just let me think of a perfect story to tell." He thought for a moment, then answered. " I know how about a story about the time we first met Mike back on our old railway." " Ok." The two diggers said excitedly. But Mike objected. " No way Rex that story is embarrassing." " Come on Rex." Rex told Mike. " It's a story for our new friends hear. They should have a good laugh out of it." " No way Rex." angerly replied Mike. " Please Mike please just this once." Rex begged " Yeah Mike please." Jack and Alfie also begged. Mike thought about it. " Fine." reluctantly replied Mike. " But please try not to laugh." " Yeah." the two excavators cheered. " Alright then." begun Rex. " This is how it went."

" It was a sunny busy week on our old line. Bert and I along with a couple of other engines were the only ones working there. It was very hot and very busy working for the summer run. It was so hot that some of the water towers there would quickly dry day our old manager came to our sheds. He said that he has bought another engine to come help us with the extra work. So the new engine came and that engine was Mike." " Yeah that engine was me." Mike said as he reluctantly listen to the story. " Any ways." Rex continued on. " Mike came to our old railway. Back then he was inexperince. He would just chuff away without waiting for all of his passengers to climb aboard in his coaches, derail the coaches, and carelessly crash into the didn't even care of these actions. so the manager would repeatedly punish Mike by putting him at the back of the sheds, make him work a night shift, and refuse to give him a rest. Mike was very cross about the manager's decision and punishment, so he continued to act rude and careless and it annoyed me, Bert, and the other engines. Me and Bert tried to reason with him, but all he can say is; " whatever you say doesn't change me."; and he would just ignore us. One day it was very hot and the workmen were just filling in the new shipment of water into the water towers. I was helping the workmen to take them to every water tower on the railway to be filled up. It was a fine job to do. Then while I was resting in a siding, Mike came rushing in pulling some trucks. He was being careless. He was so careless that he didn't know the points weren't switch to clear him and so he came into another siding where the water tower is. He came in too quickly to the siding. His driver to apply his brakes, but it was too late and so the driver quickly jumped out of the engine just as mike crash into the buffers hit the water tower. The water tower swayed back and forth and then it fell on Mike and it cracked open with the water in it. It splattered all over Mike and put out the fire in his firebox. He was soaking wet. I couldn't help it but laugh at him and joke about it. " Well Mike you wanted a cool refreshing drink? Well now you have it." Mike just blushed feeling very embarrass. Mike couldn't move since his fire was out, so another engine came to take his trucks away and Bert helped him to the sheds. The manager was there. He wasn't cross like he usually was to him. Instead he laughed and said; " Well Mike I hope this will cool off you rude behavior right." " Y-y-yes sir.' he replied shivering and from then on he never acted so rudely again."

Rex finish his story and looked at a blushing Mike whose face went red as his own paint. Jack and Alfie try not to laugh, but they couldn't help it. "Wow Mike who knew you were a very hothead back then." Joked Jack. " Yeah it's a good thing you got cooled off." Joined in Alfie. " Please stop laughing it's very embarrassing." said Mike " Alright you two stop it." spoke Rex. The two excavators stopped laughing. " It may be very funn, but at least it helped Mike became a better engine. Right Mike." " Yes yes indeed it did." repiled Mike now with a little smile on his face. Then the four friends could hear a screeching sound and then a crash. They looked behind them and were surprise to see Max and Monty covered in cement. " Ouch." they exclaimed. Jack, Alfie, Rex and even Mike laughed. " Well looks like they couldn't help themselves but went racing." said Jack. "Those two never learn." replied Alfie " Well they remind me of you Mike back then." Rex spoke to Mike. " Well it looks like they both need to cool off their behaviors." Joked Mike. And the four friends agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone is still hard at work working on the new station for the celebration. They were trying their best to complete everything as soon as possible. They needed to make everything perfect or else the celebration of the anniversary would be ruined. The construction of the new station was so far was going perfectly well. Everyone was happy and proud about the status of the station. Everyone but James. James was also helping with the construction project, but he was depressed instead of being in a happy mood like the others. He was still thinking about the red engine and the Fat Controller. He doesn't know what is the Fat Controller gonna do if he told him about the red engine and his situation about him. He was worried that he was gonna scrap the red engine without a care in the world. This behavior was appearently affecting his job performance and the other engines were noticing this. Some of them were worried for James for his sad behavior while the others were annoyed by this thinking that he is messing up on purpose to stop the celebration. The reason for those who are very annoyed with James' behavior is because there are some stories in the railway series that James find it very embarrassing and he doesn't like to be reminded of that time.

So some of the engines had a secret meeting at Great Waterton to have disscusion about James. None of the engines told James about the secret meeting ,so they can talk without him there because they think that he will be offended if he listened to them. Gordon begain to spoke for the engines who opposes James' behavior. " I don't understand why is James' acting like this way." Gordon began. " But this can affect the construction of the new station for the railway series anniversary." " I agree with this." said Henry. " " This might be from all those times when we sometimes make fun of him by remembering those embarrassing times that involves James in them. " " Yes indeed." put in Spencer. " This will indeed ruin everything that we've been helping prepare for the anniversary." " Nonsense." said Duck. " There must be something that's bothering him." " Duck is right." put in Emily. " There's something bothering him. I'm worried about him." Indeed she was. She cared about James since she arrived on the island of Sodor. She doesn't want anything bad happening to him. " Yes we're all are worried about James." replied Gordon. " But we still don't know might for sabatage or something else." " Why can't we just ask him what's wrong." asked Percy. " Because." started Thomas. " Every time we try to ask him, he would just ignore us and puffs away." " Theres something secret that he might be keeping from us." said Hank . " Really lattie." questioned Douglas. " What do you mean." Well ah think is that he might have a secret that involves the celebration or somethin." " You might be right Hank." said Duck. " There might be something that he's keeping from us, but what." Everyone wanted to know, but each of them had no idea what could it be. Edward didn't say anything in the meeting. He just kept his thoughts to himself. He wanted to keep this to himself, but he is willing to find others to help him in his little investigation.

After the engines that were at the secret meeting left, Edward decided to look for James. He chuff everywhere around the island trying to find James. He went over bridges, pass though stations, and chuff along the sceneries. He looked everywhere trying to find James. He then came to Wellsworth station and he went to the water tower to get a drink. His driver put the pipe into his water tanks. His driver decided to asked his engine about why he is looking for James. " Edward old boy why are you looking for James?" he questioned his engine with care. " Well driver." Edward started " There is something that's bothering James and I want to know why. " " I don't know Edward." said his driver. " Do you think James will listen to anyone especially you?" " I'll try my best." he replied back. " I have to help him." Then he hears an engine coming. It was none other than James. He was dropping off some passengers. Edward signed. He spent all his time looking for James and then he finally found him. He was upset, but he chuckled for his " little game" of searching for James. " Well old boy." his driver spoke up also chuckling. " There's James. You could go talk to him, but he's too busy." " Then in that case, I'll talk to him at the end of the day then." Edward said to his driver. Soon he was filled with water and then he left. Soon it was dusk, James was puffing back to Tidmouth Sheds, when he met Edward at Elsbridge. " Hello James." he greeted him kindly. " Oh hello Edward." James greeted back sadly. " I notice that your feeling down since we started working for the celebration." " Oh you know." James asked. " Of course I know." Edward replied " You know me right." " Oh yeah I forgot." James answered back. He forgot that he was talking to one of the oldest engines on the island. " Come on James." asked Edward with care. " Tell me what's the matter. " " NO!" James shouted back fearfully. Edward was surprise about James' response. " S-sorry Edward." James aploigize." It's alright." Edward replied. " What I mean is ok, but somewhere where no one can't hear us." "Ok." So Edward thought about which place they can go to, then he thought of a perfect place. " Why not Henry's forest. Not much engines use the route there anyway." " Alright then let's go there then."

So the two engines made their way to Henry's forest. It was dark by the time they got there. Their drivers arrange the signel man to let them go to a siding and the signal man gave them premisson to go to a siding. So their drivers parked the engines into a siding and the crew took their tents and supplies to a perfect area to camp for the night leaving the two engines alone. " So tell me James what's been bothering you for these last couple of weeks?" he started to questioned him. " Well do you remember that red engine that came to our island a long time ago." " Why yes I do remember the red engine from long ago." " Well that red engine is actully my brother." " Hmm I didn't know that." " Well now you the red engine is my brother. Before I was brought to the island, I spent my years working with the red engine. We were a fantastic team. Whenever there's a job that seems to be too difficult for one of us, we would work together and finish the job like there's no tomarrow. Then sometimes when we have some free time, we would chuff along the sights and sound of the many places on my old railway. We would enjoy the people having fun with the places their at. I was happy and so was my brother that we can spend time with each like how true brothers are like. Then came the day I was bought by the Fat Controller. I was sad that I could no longer work or spend time with the red engine, but the Fat Controller promise that he can came whenever there is extra work on the railway. So for some years, I got to work with my brother and we still enjoy our time working and spending time together just like old times. Then the years gone by and more engines came to the island. So because of this, the Fat Controller forgot all about the red engine and I was very sad because I can no longer see him again. I wanted to tell the Fat Controller about it, but I had a thought that what if instead of buying him for work, he'll buy him for scrap. So I just kept my thoughts to myself and I hoped that my brother is ok." James finished answering Edward's question. Edward was silent for the entire time. " So to keep me from thinking about the red engine for many years, I would keep my spirts high and sometimes talk about how splendid my red paintwork is, but talking about that also helped me remember him. It's the reason why I do that sometimes." James told Edward. " It's getting late I think we should go to sleep, so good night Edward." " Good night James." replied Edward. And so James went to sleep, but not Edward. He felt really bad about James. He now knows that James missed his brother. He wanted to help him. " Perhaps tomarrow I can think of something to help James." He said quietly to himself and then went sleep hoping to think of something for James.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, both James and Edward had woken up from their rest in Henry's forest. Their drivers came back with their camping equipment and other supplies and they each climb into each of their respective engine's cab. The crew were getting their engines ready to go work for the day. James started first and then Edward started last. " Well good bye Edward." James said to Edward sadly. " Thanks for understanding me." And with that James cuffed sadly away leaving Edward back behind. Edward was thinking of what he can do for James, but first he needs to find engines that can understand James' problem or his secret. So Edward started to go gather some engines that can really understand James' situation.

He started to chuff around the island to find engines that he could trust. He came by Maron station when he met Thomas there. He was picking up some workmen in Annie and Clarabel to take them to the construction site of the new station. Thomas then spotted Edward and spoke out. " Hello Edward." he greeted him. " Why didn't you and James come back to the sheds? " Edward then answered Thomas' question. " Well Thomas there is a reason why James and I didn't come back to the sheds. However it's best to talk somewhere else. So maybe if your finish with all your jobs for the day, I'll talk to you about." "Hmm." Thomas thought about it." Why yes of course Edward." replied Thomas happily. " Okay then we'll meet back at Henry's forest okay." " Ok Edward now I must go do my jobs now I'll see you later." Thomas said to him as he left. " Good bye." " Good bye Thomas see you later." Edward called back and with that Thomas was gone and Edward went to recieve his jobs for the day. Later that day Thomas went to Henry's forest ; the place where Edward told him to go when he was finish with all of his jobs. So Thomas waited and waited until an hour later, Edward finally arrive. He came next to the siding where Thomas was at. " Sorry I took so long." he said " I had to take some supplies to the construction site. There was lot's of them." " It's alright Edward." Thomas said." Although it was getting boring here and I almost left. Anyway I want to know why you and James didn't come back to Tidmouth Sheds last night." " Well Thomas it's a very long story." he told him and he began telling what was he doing yesterday and what James told him all about the red engine. When he was finish, Thomas was surprise and speechless. Then after a couple of seconds, he begain to spoke again. " Wow Edward I guess that explains why James feels very depressie ever since we started constructing the new station for the railway series anniversary." " Yes indeed Thomas." said Edward wisely. " Yes but why would you try to figure out why James was feeling sad all by your self?" questioned Thomas. " You could've ask us for help you know." " Well the reason why Thomas is because I don't want to get the other engines go wild and try to find him and then quickly jump into conclusions that James might have a secret that could be something sinister. He might hide somewhere where we could never find or maybe he would escape to the other railway which might cause a big attention for the Fat Controller and he might cancel the celebration. I have to do it in a peaceful way not in a crazy way. Do you understand Thomas?" Edward finish answering the question that Thomas asked him. " Yes yes I do Edward. I'm sorry that we might act that way. But what are we gonna do to help James?" " Well Thomas I've thought of an idea that can help solve James' problem, but first I need to talk to some of the engines about this. Can you help Thomas with this? For James and for the celebration?" " Of course I will help you Edward." he replied kindly " This is for James and the celebration. We must do this." " That's it Thomas thank you for helping now come on let's find some engines that can help us." " Right Edward, but where would they meet." " I know what about the new station. Besides all the workmen go home for today, so I think it makes since to have the engines to meet us there okay." " Okay now let's go."

So the two great friends quickly chuff out of Henry's forest and they were on the hunt to find some engines to help. They went to different parts of the island to see any engines they could find. Edward found some engines like Henry and Gordon. Thomas also found some engines like Percy and Emily. They also told some engines like Duck and Oliver to have some of the small railway engines to meet them at the new station. They also told the Skarlory engines to meet them there. They even told some of their road vehicle friends to meet them. All of them agree to come to the new station to see what was this all about. Soon it was dusk and some of the engines big, small, and narrow gauge arrive there including some of the road vehicles. They were talking to each other about why they were brought here. " Can someone tell us why are we here?" questioned Gordon who was complaining. " I want to get a good's night sleep so I can take the workmen here tomarrow. " " Well Gordon what ah heard from Thomas is that this involves James." answered Hank being some of the engines that are annoyed with Gordon's complaining. " Really we're having that conversation again. Oh the indignaty." " Yay yay we're all complaining about us being here Gordon." said Henry also annoyed with his complaining. " So can you please stop complaining?" " Yes ah agreed with the two engines laddie." put in Donald. " It's making aw of us annoyed right Douggy?" " Right Donald." agreed Douglas. The others also agreed with this. " Oh fine then I'll stop complaining." grumbled Gordon. The engines were relived. " Good then." answered Duck calmly. " Now that we got Gordon's complaining out of the way." Gordon glared at Duck for that insult. " Sorry Gordon. Anyways we are all wondering why we are here? " questioned Duck. " Yeah if we don't an answer now, I'm out of here." angerly said Smudger. " Yay what he says." agreed Mike. Soon some of the engines and road vehicles started to agrue and complain when they all heard two loud whistles. It was coming from Thomas and Edward that were trying to come the others to stop. " Everyone enough." sternly said Edward which was very rare for him to get mad since he is the kindest engine on Sodor. So everyone stopped agruing and complaining. " Thank you everyone. Now your all wondering why both Thomas and I brought you here." " Yes." answered Belle kindly. " Well the reason why involves James." "I know it." said Gordon in a calm, but stern mood. " Hmm no wonder." said Skarlory. " What does this have to do with James?" questioned Percy. " Yes what does this have to do with James." put in Emily in a worried tone. " Well let me tell you all a story that he told me about his so called ' sinister' secret." he glared at some of the engines who thought that James was acting careless and had a bad secret which made the engines gulity when he said sinister. And so he began from beginning to end. And so when he was finish, some of the engines and road vehicles were either speechless, crying, and or doing nothing at all. They were shamed. " Oh my." said Gordon who was very surprise. " I didn't know that. I feel sorry for him." " So that's the reason why." said Duck. " Who would've known that he kept that secret for so long." " Reminds me of how our other friends on our old railway were like." said Rex in a very depress mood. " You know what we also have an engine like that on our mountain railway and it's Godred." said Culdee " Godred?" said Skarlory. " But you said that you made up the story. " Actually the story is true. Godred may be careless, reckless, arrogant, and self-centered, but he is still part of our family." " Reminds me of our own little family of the Mid Sodor Railway." said Duke as he looked at Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and Smudger as they look at each other with care in their faces. " Who would've known he also has a brother that is like us." said Donald as he and his twin look at each other. " I believe that he is one brave laddie." put in Douglas. " We all belive that he is very brave to take this problem all by himself and without none of us knowing." said Henry. "That engine is ah mighty fine engine that ah have encounter in my life." said Hank. " He helps anyone who is in trouble no matter who or what they are like a true friend." said Toby " He may be boastful and sometimes causes trouble by pranking and scaring, but he is someone that deserves some help. said Percy " So I say we should do something for him. Because we all love him like family." said Emily in a very kindly way." Thank you all for understanding this situation of James." said Thomas happily. " We appricate your support." put in Edward very proudly and wisely. " So what are we gonna do to help James for the celebration Edward." spoke out Jack. " Yes indeed Edward what are we gonna do?" said Gordon with pride and confirdence in his voice. " Do you have a plain Edward?" questioned Trevor to his old friend. " Yes I do everyone I do have a plan, and it goes like this." said Edward in a kind and confident voice. " Listen everyone." And so Edward started to tell his plan to the other engines and road vehicles. He was happy for everyone to agree and accept what he has said instead of doing something bad to James. He and the others are willing to help their great friend and family member; James.


	6. Chapter 6

It was two months now and so the new station for the celebration of the Railway Series was finally completed. Everyone was now decorating the station with many banners and balloons. They were all excited about the celebration. It was two days before the celebration and almost everyone was having a repaint. Some were being repainted to match the colors of how the Railway Series depicted them including the ones that had a different paint job like Donald and Douglas and the Skarloey engines. They were being painted to their traditional colors for the celebration, but there was a problem with this.

Donald and Douglas were arguing which one of them should be painted blue and Duncan was complaining because he was one of the engines of the Skarloey Railway to be painted with the traditional colors instead of his yellow paintwork and he didn't want to change his paintwork. They were cross. " Ah should be the one to be painted in our traditional Caledonian colors." argued Donald. " No ah should be the one to be painted in our traditional Caledonian colors." argued Back Douglas. " No ah should." " No ah should." " No ah should. " " No ah should." The scottish twins kept on arguing until Duck came to stop the outburst." Will you two stop arguing." he said crossly " All this arguing will not get you anywhere." " Well Duck the reason why we're arguing is because none of us can't decide which one of us should be painted in our Caledonian heritage." told Douglas. " Well stop it. Edward wouldn't want this arguing to happen. Think of James and the celebration." The two twins then remember the story that Edward told them one month ago that was about James and the red engine that came to Sodor years ago. Then they relize their mistake of arguing and they both apologize to each other. " Am ur sorry." " Me too." The scottish twins said as they both forgive each other. " Good now then." Duck continued on. " I figure out a way to solve this problem. Why not you both be painted in your Caledonian colors, but half of it. That will solve this problem." " That is a fantastic idea laddie." Donald responed cheerfully. "A grand plan." put in Douglas. "Thank you." " No problem you two. Now I have to meet up with Edward. I need to talk to him about this plan of his." he said " Good bye you two." " Bye Duck." the twins greeted back and with that Duck chuffed away.

Meanwhile someplace else, Thomas was chuffing pass the Skarloey Railway engine shed when he found Duncan having an arguement with some of the other narrow guage engines. They were cross with each other. " Come on Duncan." argued Skarloey. " No A'm a plain speakin engine and A belive in plain speaken." Duncan said crossly. " Ah made up my mind. Ah don't want my paintwork to be different." " But you were one of the engines minus Skarloey to be choosen to be painted in the traditional red colors of our railway." put in Rheneas. " Ah don't care." Duncan continued to agrue with to two old engines. " Ah like how Ah ur now and that's final." " This is gonna take forever with him." whispered Rheneas to his old friend/ brother. " I agree." Skarloey quietly replied back. Thomas was watching the arguement. He wanted to help settle this once and for all for James and the celebration, so he spoke out. " Enough." he shouted. " All this agruing won't go anywhere. Now Duncan apolgize to the engines now and just accept being painted in red please. It's for James, for your railway, and for the anniversary." he begged. Duncan was about to open his mouth to say something to Thomas, but he thought of the story that Edward told them a month ago. He could imagine what would it be like if was in Jame's wheels right now. So he interject what he was originaly about to say and just apolgize to the other narrow gauge engines. " Ah ur sorry everyone. Ah was over reacting." Duncan apolgized to the other narrow gauge engines. " It's alright Duncan." camly responed Skarlory. " We forgive you." happily replied Luke. " We can forgive each other with anything on matter what." put in Peter Sam. " Thank you everyone and thank you Thomas for solving this." " No problem Duncan. I'm always happy to help any of my friends no matter what the situation is." he said very proudly." Now I have to go now. I going to meet Edward about his plan. Good Bye." " Good bye Thomas." greeted back all the narrow gauge engines and with that Thomas chuffed away.

Soon Thomas came to Edward's station along with Duck. They came to Edward who was picking up some workmen at the station. " Hello Thomas hello Duck." Edward greeted the two engines. " Hello Edward." greeted back the two engines. " Why are you two doing here?" questioned Edward. " Well we both want to know if this plan of yours will work." answered Duck. " Are you sure this plan of yours will work?" questioned Thomas. " Yes indeed it will work. I had my driver to check the timetables of the jobs that will happen that day. Some of the other engines will still have some jobs to do before they head to the celebration party. James is one of them and you and I Thomas are gonna be the engines to pull the Fat Controller, the mayor, and the other party guest. When James is coming by us, I will pretend to have a brakedown and so I will call out to James to help me." he said as he finish explaning his plan again. " I don't know Edward this plan of yours is very risky." said Duck " Don't worry Duck I belive this plan will work right Edward." Thomas said. " Right Thomas. It may be risky, but we gotta do it for James." " Yes for James." " Well ok then for James." They said.

Soon it was the day of the celebration and everyone was getting ready. Some were having their last minute polishing done while some were having their last minute repaint done. Then almost all the engines and road vehicles were there. Also there were famous engines from other railways that made it to the celebration like Stepney and Gordon's famous brother " The Flying Scotsman' . All of them were there including the City of Truro. Even though he had a tube failure last year, he manage to came with help from an engine. He was place next to his old friend Duck. " Hello old friend." He said proudly to Duck. " Hello old friend." He replied happily back to him. " All of us are sorry for what happend last year with you having a tube failure." " It's alright Duck. It happens to engines here and there." " Yeah I agree with you. Although I'm sad that you may never run again." " Don't worry I'm now have home living at the National Railway Museum. I'm sure someday I will be repaired to run again." " Yeah I hope so." Duck said with hope. The two engines comtinued to have a converstion while wait for the Fat Controller and the other party guests to arrive.

At Knapford station, Thomas, Edward, Gordon, and Wilbert were picking up the party guests, the mayor, and the Fat Controller. The four engines were heavenly decorated. Thomas was painted in a deeper shade of blue paint with blue banners hanging beside each side of his boiler with the words " In honor of the Awdry family" on them. Edward was painted in a combanation of his blue paint and the dark shade of blue with a plaque on him saying ' RWS since 1945'. Gordon was decorated how he was when the time the Queen came to Sodor. He had two plaques on him and his buffers were white. He even had a banner on his tender saying ' The Island Of Sodor ' on the banner. Wilbert's paintwork was shinying in the sun. He had a different plaque on saying' Reverend W. Awdry ' and underneath the name shows the date ' June 15th, 1911 -March 21st, 1997' on it. They all looked grand. While they waited for the party guest to climb in their coaches, the engines talk. " I hope your plan of yours work Edward." told Gordon. " Yes I agree." Wilbert said. " This must work." " I hope this works." said Thomas. " I agree with you all." replied Edward " I indeed as well hoped that my plan also work."

Soon all the party guests were in each of the four honored engine's coaches and so Gordon, Wilbert, Thomas, and Edward puffed out of the station with some special coaches, Annie,Clarabel,Victoria, and Mary. Edward was in front leading the three engines from four different tracks. They were making good time. Then Edward started to initiate his plan. He started to hold on his brakes while chuffing. His driver and fireman were noticing this, but they both knew that this was all part of Edward's plan, so they carefully steady their engine. And then their was a snapped. So Edward stopped causing Thomas, Gordon, and Wilbert to stop as well. The trains were at a stop. The party guest were all confuse and they questioned why they stopped. So the four guards in each of the trains came done from each of the trains and they questioned each of the crew members of the four engines. The Fat Controller looked out from Edward's coaches. " Why did we stopped?" He shouted. One of the guards came running towards him." There a problem sir. Edward's brakes are broken. We can't continue on with a broken engine. And if we call the station master at the new station for help, we'll be late." " Are there any engines that are available?" questioned the Fat Controller. " No I don't think so." answered the guard. " I know an engine that's coming here right know." called out Edward." Really who." "It's James he's coming by here." " Well in that case, flag him down." the Fat Controller said to one of the guards. So the guard did and Edward knew that his plan is working perfectly so far.


End file.
